Tombstones tend to deteriorate over the ravages of time or vandalism leading to breakage and unreadable inscriptions. However there is little or no recognition in the published art known to the inventor for methods or products suitable for repairing such old or historical tombstones. The term xe2x80x9chistorical tombstonesxe2x80x9d is used in this specification to refer to generally old, sometimes broken tombstones that have deteriorated from age, weathering and/or vandalism and which would benefit by use of the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a frame and a method for repairing and preserving historical tombstones that are often broken due to the wear and tear of age, weather, or vandalism. These tombstones are usually not replaced due to the high cost of replacement stones or the historical value of their aged condition. As time passes an increasing number of these broken stones litter our nation""s cemeteries. This invention provides a method of addressing this problem at a reasonable cost. Another object of this invention is to provide a method of preserving the inscriptions on these historical tombstones, which may have become illegible from the wear and tear of time and weather.
These objectives are achieved in the present invention through the introduction of a stainless steel frame that encloses the sometimes broken pieces of these tombstones and holds them together. This stainless steel frame comprises a cap that encloses the top and sides of the tombstone and an integrated back panel where the original inscription is engraved, thereby preserving both the original tombstone and its inscription for future generations, who sometimes try to paper trace the old tombstones and find they are too weathered to trace. Stainless steel keeper plates that hook below ground level under the solid, usually concrete base on which the tombstone sits complete the frame. Thus the stainless steel frame is made a permanent part of the original tombstone that won""t rust away over time. Once installed with the keeper plates screwed into place and a layer of silicone between the tombstone and the stainless steel frame, to protect the stone from expansion and contraction, the frame is virtually permanent.
Although stainless steel is preferred for making the frame because of its ready availability, low cost, long life, and appearance, anodized aluminum, brass, bronze and even plastic could be substituted with generally lesser acceptability. Likewise although it is preferred to enclose the tombstone in the manner described herein, it is only necessary to wrap the frame around the top, left and right side edges of the tombstone with sufficient overlap to secure the frame to the tombstone and tie the intact or parts of the tombstone to the base with sufficient strength and durability to prevent future deterioration, breakage or separation. Further, although silicone is the preferred adhesive to reassemble the broken pieces of the tombstone or provide a cushion between the stone and the frame, any other long lasting adhesive compatible with stone and the frame would be suitable.